What if?
by chocolate-thief
Summary: What if Lucas found the picture and Henry's pocket watch? Rated T because I dunno where this story is going...


**I was bored so here is a short story I wrote. Hope you like it!**

Henry was leaning over his sons shoulder, surveying the chess board, when the knock on the door came.

'Ahh, Lucas. What brings you here?'

'Well, umm, actually I was wondering if you could explain something… it's just it's kinda weirding me out.' Henry frowned.

'Yes, sure, come on in.' He held the door open wider for his assistant before leading the way to the lounge. 'Would you like some tea?'

'No thanks, I'm fine.'

'Ok so what was it you were wondering about?' Henry sat down on the couch, and Lucas say on a chair opposite him.

'So a couple of my friends and I- wait, you can't tell Jo, 'kay?'

'Tell Jo what? I promise.'

'Cool, 'cos we have this place we go and I'm pretty sure we're not meant to go there. It's at the subway station, if you climb down these stairs onto the tracks on platform c- Hey, don't look at me like that! They don't use those tracks anymore! If you walk along those tracks there is a platform that also isn't used. Hey, Henry? You ok?' Henry's face had gone white.

'Yes, yes I'm fine. Carry on.'

'Anyway, my friend and I found these.

'He held out the picture of Henry and Abigail and Henry's pocket watch. Henry reached out to take them, his mind in turmoil. He had always expected Jo to find out his secret first, not Lucas. He heard a snort of laughter from the doorway, and looked up.

'Bet you weren't expecting this were you Henry?' Abe said, as though he could read his mind. Henry cracked a small smile.

'No I wasn't. Excuse me for a minute, Lucas.' He stood up and followed Abe out of the room.

'What do I do, Abraham?'

'Isn't it obvious? You tell him. He already worships you; he's hardly going to tell anyone.' Henry sighed.

'Ok. Can you get some photo albums? It might make it easier to explain.' He walked back into the room and sat down opposite Lucas.

'You're going to have to bear with me, Lucas. I haven't told anyone this story for a long time.' Lucas nodded eagerly, leaning forward in his chair. Abe re-entered the room, handing Henry the photo albums. Henry looked at them for a while before selecting one and passing it to Lucas. 'These are from around the same time as the photo you found.' Lucas flipped through the pages.

'It's the same people. But who are they? Your relatives? The guy looks almost identical to you.'

'I am 'that guy'. The woman is my wife.' Lucas looked up sharply.

'But, these photos are from like the 30's or something. I mean, just look at the clothes the baby is wearing.'

'Hey! I'm not that old.' Abe butted in.

'Wait, you're the baby? Then these people must be your parents.'

'Yes. Henry and Mom adopted me after the end of the war; Mom had found me in one of the camps.' Lucas looked confused.

'So… you're saying Henry is your father?' Abe and Henry looked at each other.

'Yes, he's my son.' Henry said.

'But that would make you at least 90 or something? Right?' Lucas looked at them both. Henry chuckled.

'Actually, Lucas, I'm 235.' Lucas's mouth dropped.

'What?'

'I was born in 1779. I'm immortal. Whenever I die I always come back in the nearest body of water.'

'Don't forget the naked part.' Abe chuckled. Lucas's eyes widened.

'Is that where all the public indecency charges come from?' Henry gave a small smile.

'Yes.' Lucas shook his head.

'So, you're 235 years old and come back to life whenever you die.' Lucas said quietly. 'That's so awesome! You have like, super powers or something!' Henry shrugged.

'I guess. But it's not so awesome when all your friends and family die.'

'Yeah, that would suck…. But still, doc, you are, like, invincible!' Henry rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Abe.

'I'm not invincible; I just… come back to life.'

'That's so coooooollll!' Lucas leant back into the chair he was sitting on. 'So cool. It's like something from one of my graphic novels!'

'Hey Henry, you got anything yet?' Jo asked, walking up to where Lucas and Henry were examining the victim's body at the crime scene.

'Yes, actually. I noticed that there are some grass stains on the victim's clothes as well as a few scratches on the back, which bleed a little through the clothes, indicating that they were obtained pre mortem. Also I don't think that they were stabbed here. My theory is that the body was dumped here after the victim was stabbed.' Jo frowned.

'But there is blood on the ground. Surely if they were killed somewhere else and then dumped here there wouldn't be any blood?'

'Yes, but the amount of blood here is less then I would expect from a wound of this size. You are right though, they did bleed out here, which means that they were stabbed somewhere relatively close by. Somewhere close enough that it would have only taken the killer a minute or so to move the body.' Henry stood up and began surveying the area.

'There.' He said, pointing at small cluster of trees nearby. 'I also found a small amount of tree sap on the victim's clothes. If, when our victim was stabbed he was up against a tree, the killer's knife would have nicked the tree trunk, causing a small amount of sap, the glucose running in the phloem veins just under the trunk's surface, to escape onto the victims clothes. I imagine there is something in or around that group of trees that the murderer did not want us to find, which is why they moved the body-' he was cut off by a shout from Hanson, who was with a couple of other officers by the trees.

'Hey, Jo! Guess what we found!' He came running towards them. 'In the middle of the trees is a patch of Marijuana plants. It's legal in New York now, but only as medicine, not as a recreational drug. I guess the victim discovered the plot and was killed so they didn't tell anyone. Maybe they dumped the body over here away from the trees because they didn't want the police searching near th- Henry already worked this out, didn't he.' Jo nodded slowly.

'I don't get it, doc.' Hanson said. 'You know so much!' Henry shrugged.

'If you live long enough you learn a few things.' He heard Lucas snort in laughter behind him. It was going to be interesting working with someone who knew his secret.

 **So it's holidays and I was bored, and this is what happened. Did you guys like it? Do you want me to continue? I feel as though it could end like this, but part of me wants to keep writing. What do you think? Review please!**


End file.
